battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pigpen Taboo
Pigpen Taboo '''is the last stage in Capone's Jail. Battleground Beginning The Enemy's Castle will spawn Doge (infinitely), Snache (up to 10), Hippoe (up to 10) and Kang Roo (up to 5) Boss Shockwave After taking enough damage, the Boss will appear (Snache as a distraction, probably to make strong cat units miss) with 1 Dober P.D and a large group of Shadow Boxer K (up to 3) and Kang Roo's (up to 5). Main Attack Pattern The enemy's Castle will spawn more Dober P.D (stack after ~27 seconds), Hippoe, Snache and normal Doge over time, until reaching max enemies. Up to 3 Dober P.Ds can be seen in this stage. Strategies This level can be painful, not always because of the Dober's themselves, but because of the low amount of money you get whilst fighting them, which is one of the main reasons why this stage is inconsistent. '''Strategy 1 Lineup: Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank, Eraser, Paris, King Dragon, Macho Legs, Crazed Gross, Crazed Dragon, Bahamut (Awakened if you have it), Ururun. If you have Holy Valkyrie, replaced Crazed Cat with her. The Goal is to stack up attackers at the start while still having a max wallet, the Kang Roos will be your main source. By the time the first Dober comes around, you should have stacked a lot of attackers and have Zero Meatshields. While fighting the Dobers, do not send any Meatshields and hope you don't get shockwaves everywhere. For the 2 and 3 star difficulties, Paris won't be recommended because of how easily she dies and her cost. Replace her with another long ranger. 'Strategy 2' Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Macho Legs Cat, King Dragon Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Ururun Wolf, any other Cats with splash damage. Start the battle with stalling and slowly kill the Kang Roos, which give lots of money. Start to spawn Paris, Macho Legs and King Dragons, There are 5 Kang Roos and lots of Hippoes here, the player should have enough money to spawn the 5 latter Cats. Once the boss shockwave appears, the battlefield become chaos as there are SBKs that have fast speed, the shockwaves sometimes come from Dober P.D, fast attacks come from stacks of Paris, Macho Legs and King Dragons. If timed right, Awakened Bahamut will do a lot of damage to the first Dober P.D, eventually kill him and start to attack the base, destroy it before the second Dober P.D can do anything. 'Strategy 3 (Ft. Sodom)' Lineup: '''Magica Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Crazed Bahamut, Earth King Sodom (replaceable to a degree). '''Battle: All you really need for this battle is a large stack of level 30+ Paris Cats and Magica Cat. The other units are to deal more damage and can be interchanged for mostly any heavy damage dealer. The Earth King Sodom unit is useful due to its high damage and its ability to resist Dober's shockwaves, but is not essential. The Paris Cat stack will effectively wipe out the Kang Roos and Shadow Boxer K's, while also being able to survive a few hits. Since Dober PD is a slow unit, a Magica Cat stack should be able to land a weakening ability shot, decreasing Dober PD's damage output. This allows most, if not all, of your cats to survive a subsequent shockwave. Once the Paris Cat stack is considerably high, there is very little way for you to lose. Paris Cat can survive a shockwave even without a damage decrease. Coupled with another high damage unit, Dober should be killed quickly. The less non-essential units you have (meatshields) on the field, the better. Since they do not deal heavy damage and a Paris Cat stack does not require a shield, they will just provide more chances for Dober to land a shockwave. If you are to use them, use them at the initial boss appearance with the Shadow Boxers to protect your units. Strategy 4 (feat. Li'l Valkyrie) Lineup: '''Li'l Valkyrie, Crazed Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Bahamut Cat, any other shockwave resistant Cats (I used Anubis, but there are better options), extra meatshields (optional). Personally, I used zero powers and I used only 6 cats (the ones listed above). If you bring a Cat CPU, then don't bring Paris Cat as she will drain the money too quickly. Rich Cat is helpful as well. '''Battle: Start by letting the first Kang Roo hit your base, while you save up enough for a Bahamut (You may send out a few meatshields though if you want to slow Kang Roo down). Once you have enough for a Bahamut Cat, send one out. Send out Crazed Wall Cats and Eraser Cats while you build up money. Once you have enough for the second Bahamut, send him out, and then send all your shockwave resistant troops and wait to send out your Li'l Valkyrie until your Cats almost reach the enemy base as she is very fast. Once the enemy base is starting to be damaged, spam your meatshields. Your Bahamut Cats will most likely die, but their job is to help kill off the Shadow Boxer K's and Kang Roos. For Dober P.D, all you need is your Li'l Valkyrie and shockwave resistant troops. Don't worry if your Li'l Valkyrie dies because she has about a 50 second respawn rate. If you start to run out of money, start prioritizing Li'l Valkyries (and your meatshields, of course) over most other shockwave resistant troops as she has extremely high DPS. Rinse and repeat, Li'l Valkyrie and meatshields, and you should pretty easily kill the Dober P.D's and beat the stage. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s19.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 19 Levels